Wounds and scars
by Funambul
Summary: Gabriella está de vuelta al lugar que prometió jamás volver; después de todo es revivir el pasado y recordar que el daño más grande que logró sentir en su corta vida, fue aquel ocasionado por la persona que más creyó amar en el mundo. TxG
1. Sesión Fotográfica

**Octubre, 18. 2006**

**New York City, Central Park, Manhattan**

**13:34 hrs.**

**

* * *

  
**

**­­**

—Este cuarto huele horrible ­—la muchacha rubia se movía rápidamente, mientras hablaba con igual velocidad—. Pensé que esto cambiaría, pero al parecer me equivoqué.

—¡Vete de aquí Sharpay! —finalmente la silueta que permanecía bajo las gruesas mantas logró visualizarse­—, ya te dije; hace tiempo atrás, que no necesito tu ayuda ­—añadió con una voz apagada, aquella a la cual sus amigos se habían venido acostumbrando durante estos últimos años.

—Me parece que no sabes con quién estás hablando jovencito —Sharpay tenía sus manos en las caderas y un rostro que no lograba descifrarse—, ¡No me iré de este departamento mientras pueda hacer algo por ti!

El tapeo en el suelo, sólo lograba volverlo un tanto más desesperado. Con un ahogado gemido de frustración levantó nuevamente las mantas y tapó su rostro. Hace un largo tiempo que permanecía así y la verdad era que, no quería cambiar. Se sentía cómodo.

Sus días comenzaban alrededor de las dos de la tarde, con un tazón de café negro algo helado –por permanecer demasiado tiempo en la cafetera- luego si encontraba algo limpio que ponerse, lo pasaba por sobre sus hombros y finalmente se vestía. Unas horas más tarde se dirigía a observar cómo la ciudad marchaba sin parar a través de la ventana central de su departamento; al igual que sus pensamientos, que se impregnaban de ese suceso hace unos años atrás y que seguía atormentándolo sin tregua.

Si los días lo ameritaban, terminaba con una escultura nueva o un cuadro a medio pintar; mientras bebía algún tipo de trago alcohólico, acompañado o solo, aquello se había vuelto un hábito. Por lo que se fue convirtiendo en una persona inmune a los olores, colores, sabores o cualquier otra cosa que representara sentirse pequeñamente feliz.

—Troy, quizás no soy la primera en decirte esto, pero… ­—señaló con una extrema seriedad, que le hizo dudar al aludido de la misma—, ¡Este cuarto huele a sexo, a alcohol absurdamente costoso y créeme, no es algo bueno!

Un nuevo gemido de frustración salió de los labios del joven de 22, casi 23 años. —Mira Sharpay, hace un rato intenté advertírtelo… si no te gusta el olor de mi casa, puedes marcharte, no hay problema… en absoluto.

—Oh no —movió su cabeza con extrema lentitud—, no sé si me escuchaste, pero no me iré de aquí mientras pongas tu trasero oloroso fuera de esa cama… olorosa.

—Y yo te dije que puedes irte a la misma mierda y a mí no me importará.

—Mira Bolton, no vine aquí a lo mismo de siempre, esta vez lo harás porque para comenzar, no sé si sabes qué día es hoy… pero es tu cumpleaños número 23. Segundo, realmente tienes que dejarlo ir, tienes que superarlo, han pasado cerca de dos años y sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre y tercero… —suspiró quedamente y agregó—, tercero, tienes una sesión de fotos en aproximadamente una hora, por lo que te sugiero que vayas directo a la ducha… como en este momento.

—¿Huh? —al menos algo había resultado después de todo y Troy había destapado ahora la mitad de su cuerpo y se había erguido, MAYOR avance—, ¿Quién fue el que acordó eso? Lo voy a matar.

—Yo lo hice. Deberías de haberlo pensado mejor antes de darme acceso a tu calendario —la rubia se movió lo suficiente como para terminar de descubrir al muchacho, al finalizar sólo pudo dejar que una de sus manos viajara a su nariz.

—¿Y esta es una clase de venganza, al querer hacerme trabajar en el día de mi cumpleaños?

Sharpay hizo rodar sus ojos y cruzó los brazos al nivel de su pecho. —¡Boo hoo! Hace cinco minutos, ni siquiera sabías que tu madre hace 23 años casi se destruye en una labor de parto de 24 horas. Además no es mi culpa que justamente Chad y tú hayan decidido beber hasta lo que no se puede el día de ayer —su mano ahora se dirigía al brazo de Troy—, mira; es cierto cuando te digo que hueles como interior de carnicería, así que ¡Anda a la ducha, ahora mismo! —abrió la puerta del baño que, se notaba, no había sido utilizado en décadas—, me lo agradecerás más tarde —murmuró para sí.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada importante —ella dijo y él pareció asentir satisfecho con su respuesta—. ¡Hey Troy!

—¿Sí? —él le dio una mirada somnolienta.

—Este será un buen cumpleaños.

—Dudo muchísimo aquello —comentó despacio y rascando su cabeza, se sumergió en el cuarto de baño.

Otro cumpleaños, otro año sin Gabriella.

El año pasado había esperado a oír aquella voz dulce y tranquilizadora en una llamada telefónica, pero eso jamás sucedió, y eso lo estaba matando. Hace más de diez meses que no sabía nada de ella, no sabía si aún le temía a las noches con relámpagos o si había encontrado a alguien a quién amar y por ende, jamás volvería a su lado.

Para el tiempo que Sharpay, Taylor, Chad y Ryan habían llegado a acompañarlo para su cumpleaños, él ya había bebido más de la mitad de una botella de vodka y no lograba figurar alguna frase coherente. Incluso se remitió a decir que ella llegaría, porque era su mejor amiga y jamás habían pasado uno de sus cumpleaños separados. Sharpay lo había observado con lástima y se había acercado lo suficiente como para indicarle una pequeña caja. —Ella lo envió la semana pasada —dijo pasando uno de sus brazos por su espalda. Cuando terminó de abrirlo notó una pequeña pulsera de cuero café que tenía escrito:

"_Porque eres mi otra mitad"_

Había recordado que aquella cinta no se había marchado de su muñeca, y pensaba en esas palabras que tenían tanto significado para ambos, _"Porque eres mi otra mitad"_ siempre había sido con lo que identificaban su amistad, ni por encima otorgándole un sentido romántico, sino más bien reconociendo que se completaban, que se conocían más de lo que cualquier otra persona llegaría a hacerlo.

—¿Troy, Troy estás listo? No tenemos muchos minutos. —se escuchó por la puerta de baño y el aludido se observó por última vez en el espejo empañado. Vestía sencillamente, porque en la sesión de fotos le vestirían según la historia que contaran en la revista o diario o… ni siquiera sabía para qué se sacaría aquellas fotos. Salió de allí y la rubia no pudo evitar silbar —. ¡Ves lo que hace una ducha, por Dios Santo!

Él hizo rodar sus ojos. Partieron de allí lo más rápido que pudieran y Sharpay le explicó en qué consistía la sesión de fotos, y que lo habían elegido como uno de los personajes más importantes del año. Eso ni siquiera se lo esperaba, con suerte había salido de su departamento. Al aparcar se encontró con su otro amigo de la infancia, Chad.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños hermano! —se acercó para abrazarlo y dar unas cuántas palmadas en su espalda. Una sonrisa amplia se dejaba ver. _Ok, algo estaba sucediendo…_ hace tiempo su amigo no estaba tan feliz.

—Gracias —dijo éste y terminó de cerrar el automóvil y poner la alarma. Cuando se volvió a sus amigos, mientras caminaban rumbo al estudio, preguntó—. Bueno y, ¿Alguien conoce al fotógrafo o qué?

—Es un _"ella"_ y por lo que he escuchado su trabajo es sensacional.

—Oh…

Cuando se sumergieron en el estudio, Troy se aproximó al catering y tomó un _bagel_. Después de todo había salido de su casa sin probar bocado y esto estaba haciendo estragos en su estómago, que cada vez que podía sonaba. Terminando de comer eso se volteó y severas cosas pasaron a la vez.

Escuchó un alto y ruidoso _"Feliz Cumpleaños"_ por parte de sus amigos. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue la tercera figura que los acompañaba; y casi como si le hubieran leído sus pensamientos, Sharpay abrazó a aquella persona y dijo, quebrándose dos veces en el intento. —Éste es tu regalo Troy.

Su corazón pareció haber tomado vida propia y palpitar al menos unas cincuenta veces en el segundo en que miró el rostro pequeño y hermoso que lo enfrentaba. Su boca se volvió seca y –vergonzosamente- sintió cómo el nudo en su garganta comenzaba a aparecer.

Ella estaba de pie, con sus ondas largas cayendo alrededor de su rostro y enmarcándolo perfectamente. Llevaba un vestido largo que pasaba sus rodillas, tenía aquel color que le quedaba tan bien (y que ella ni siquiera sabía).

Un lavanda pálido hacía contraste con su piel bronceada y su cabellera oscura, notó que sus pies andaban descalzos y las uñas de éstos tenía un rosa que a penas se lograba observar. Cuando levantó la mirada, ya estaba nublada por las infames lágrimas que en tan pocos episodios de su vida había derramado; pero también se encontró con que aquella morena se había acercado lo suficiente como para que él oliera aquel perfume de vainilla que la caracterizaba. "Feliz cumpleaños Troy-boy"

Él no dijo nada y solamente pudo acercarse más a ella y observar sus ojos en señal de perdón. Su voz dulce aún resonaba en su mente y finalmente terminó con una de sus manos la mejilla de Gabriella. Al recibir tal señal de afecto, la castaña no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y luego, depositar un pequeño beso en la palma de él.

Y así, cayó de rodillas, presionando y escondiendo su rostro en el abdomen de la muchacha que ahora tenía una mirada casi de shock en el suyo. Él se dedicó a rodearla con sus brazos, aferrándose como si se tratara de la vida misma y ella por su parte repasó con cuidado sus diminutos dedos por la cabellera suave de Troy. Cuando éste al fin pudo respirar, agregó silenciosamente, pero no por ello de manera menos significativa. —Lo siento —frase que se repitió varias veces. Y que igual cantidad de veces fue respondida.

—Lo sé.

* * *

**Estoy con una nueva historia. Llamada "Wounds and scars" lo que se traduce como "Heridas y cicatrices" Obviamente de nuestros personajes favoritos *cough-no tan ficticios después de todo-cough* esta historia es un poco más seria que las otras que he hecho y tiene como punto de referencia lo imperfecto que es Troy como hombre, como amigo y lo que ello produce en la amistad que compartía con Gabriella desde que eran pequeños. Muchas de las cosas se van a ir descubriendo de a poco, por lo que tengan paciencia sí?**

**Espero que les guste y si pueden *saben que me ponen más feliz que perdiz* me dejen un Review para así enterarme qué se les pasa por la cabeza al leer esto, y también enterarme si le doy una oportunidad o la dejo botada :)**

**Cariños.**


	2. De vuelta a NY

**Octubre, 17. 2006**

**JFK International Airport. New York**

**22:45 hrs. **

* * *

La ciudad no había cambiado en nada, personas que no eran personas y pasaban a tu lado sin mirar, no importándoles si te golpeaban o hacían caer al suelo en el intento; porque New York era así, como la recordaba: impersonal, fría, pintoresca, pero al fin y al cabo _suya_. Hace casi dos años que no pisaba este territorio y ahora no sabía muy bien si estaba arrepentida de aquello o se sentía feliz de haberlo hecho.

Nadie sabía que estaba de vuelta, bueno excepto una persona. De todas formas, aún tenía miedo de la reacción que tendrían ciertos individuos de verla nuevamente. No porque ella significara algo parecido a un Dios y todos se dignaran de su presencia, sino más bien temía que la incomodidad reinara los momentos, por cómo habían acabado las cosas en aquel suceso terrible y que tanto había luchado por olvidar.

Pero la vida se encargaba de hacérselo recordar todos los días y posiblemente, lo seguiría haciendo al pasar de los años. Justo en ese momento desvió su mirada a la enorme cicatriz que comenzaba desde más abajo de su dedo meñique y que seguía hasta casi llegar a su codo. Aunque quisiera, no podría borrarla jamás.

Suspiró y casi se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, puesto a que el aire frío y otoñal sólo hizo estruendo en sus vías respiratorias. Esperó en el borde de la banda elástica por donde pasaban severas maletas, unas más pequeñas que otras, unas más coloridas, hasta que divisó la clásica rectangular y de color negro. Sí, ésa era de ella. Se acercó lo suficiente para comparar los números de su boleto con el de su maleta y viendo que coincidían, la sacó de allí. Era más pesada de lo que recordaba.

_Ahora sólo quedaba esperar_. Se dijo mientras tomaba asiento en las pequeñas sillas en hilera que adornaban el frío Aeropuerto. Después de todo, era _ella_ quién la pasaría a buscar. Cerró sus ojos y su mente no pudo evitar sentirse familiarizada con el aire de aquel lugar, sin embargo con aquello, también trajo los recuerdos.

Este último tiempo había sido difícil, por decir lo menos; había aprendido todo de una vez y casi le produce un mareo severo que no le hubiera permitido seguir. Tuvo que aprender a trabajar, a estudiar, a mantener una casa y mantener su vida en pie, todo en un solo momento. A veces sentía que le faltaba la respiración y que no sobreviviría lo suficiente, pero aquí estaba viva y en pie. Bueno, viva y _sentada_, en ese caso.

Tapeó en grandes cantidades el plástico de las sillas, intentando eliminar la ansiedad que estaba a punto de aparecer. Porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, la única imagen que se le venía a la cabeza era la de _él_.Y eso le provocaba una ansiedad que no le gustaba para nada, pero no era para menos, después de todo _él_ había roto cada pedazo de esperanza que en algún momento había existido en ella, dejándola en trizas, dejándola en el suelo… sin embargo se había levantado, y según sus pensamientos –al menos de aquello intentaba convencerse- había pasado tanto tiempo, que lo había perdonado.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —sí, esa voz era reconocible en cualquier lugar y espacio. Por lo que abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos marrones, abiertos como dos lunas y que la observaban intentando no perderse de nada. —¡Gabriella, por Dios!

—Sharpay —exclamó feliz. _Oh_, casi estaba olvidando lo que era sentir aquello. Se puso de pie rápidamente, olvidando su equipaje y se aproximó hasta darle un abrazo a su amiga, la única amiga que había tenido en estos años.

—Mi pequeña Gabriella —comentó silenciosa, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello suave y oscuro de la morena que estaba en sus brazos. —Te extrañé horrores, ¿Lo sabías? —el tono casi hacía alusión a una madre, pero cuando éstas se alejaron se sentían peor que niñas de cinco años que les habían negado un juguete. Lágrimas corrían por ambos rostros y ellas ni siquiera sentían las ganas de removerlas. Cuando el tiempo pasó, silenciosamente tomaron el equipaje y se volvieron al estacionamiento del Aeropuerto. Llegando a la camioneta de la rubia, ésta la observó detenidamente cuando ya se encontraban sentadas dentro de ella. —Te ves diferente —testamentó.

Una mirada sorprendida adornó las facciones de la castaña. —¿Por qué lo dices? —recorrió un mechón de su cabello al sentirse auto conciente.

Sharpay movió sus hombros en un acto rápido. —No sé, estás diferente… te vistes distinto… algo tendremos que hacer con eso… —mutó más bien para sí misma. —Pero… eso es obvio, sin embargo hay algo que no logro descifrar —acotó cuando hacía marchar el motor de su automóvil.

—Ha pasado tiempo, me hubiera sorprendido si no hubiera cambiado… _creo._

—Claro que sí —acordó la rubia. Cuando llevaban un cierto trayecto recorrido, tuvo unas urgentes ganas de preguntarle lo que realmente quería saber. Porque de ella y su tiempo alejadas tenía conocimiento, después de todo habían mantenido comunicación como si hubieran estado una al lado de la otra. Intentando pasar desapercibida miró por la ventana, mientras preguntaba. —¿Y… estás feliz de volver a verlo?

Notó que la atención era inmediata por parte de su amiga, la que volvió su rostro tan rápido como se lo permitía. Suspiró largamente antes de contestar. —N… no lo sé.

Su amiga asintió, en efecto, comprendiéndola. —Sabes que él estará absolutamente feliz de verte y tendrá ese rostro idiota que solía acompañarlo —acotó cuando hacía una maniobra para aparcar.

—¿Él sabe que estoy de vuelta? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No, no lo sabe, pero no es difícil de imaginar su reacción… es decir, ha estado el último tiempo viviendo como un autómata, se levanta, bebe, y duerme. A veces ni se alimenta… creo que lo encontrarás un poco más delgado.

La morena asintió. Y antes que pudiera replicar, Sharpay estaba hablando algo. —Al igual que tú. —sonrió tristemente y cuando desató su cinturón de seguridad alzó una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de su mejor amiga. —Estoy tan feliz de poder verte. Por un momento pensé que no ocurriría jamás.

—Yo también.

Acordó Gabriella, respondiendo finalmente a ambas realizaciones de la rubia.

* * *

**Octubre, 18. 2006**

**Estudio de Grabación y fotografía ""**

**New York, Manhattan, Central Park.**

**12:25 hrs. **

—Sólo necesito el lente de la cámara 7.1. Sería bueno si se lo pides a Samantha, ¿Por favor? —preguntó Gabriella a una jovencita, aunque no tanto como ella; a lo que ésta accedió de inmediato. —Gracias. —finalizó la morena con una leve sonrisa sellada.

Desde ayer en la noche que se encontraba en la ciudad de New York y si podía decir una cosa era que estaba… _aterrorizada_. No había logrado pegar un ojo durante toda la noche y ahora en la mañana se había levantado con una sensación enferma en su estómago, alzó la vista para encontrarse con el reloj de pared que mostraba las 12 y media del día. Tan sólo quedaba una hora para encontrarse de lleno con su pasado.

Mientras limpiaba los lentes que utilizaría y marcaba el diafragma de la cámara echando un vistazo al estudio, donde en efecto se realizaría la sesión, sintió cómo su teléfono celular vibraba contra su muslo. Cuando lo sacó de su bolsillo notó que era un número conocido. —¿Qué sucede Shar?

—_Pasa que él ya está en la ducha, ¿Puedes creerlo? Esa es una de las cosas que jamás pensé que ocurriría… _—dijo rápidamente su amiga, sin intervalos para tomar aire. El dato ciertamente era como para que Gabriella no tomara en serio la llamada telefónica.

—Hola amiga, ¿Cómo estás? Me alegra que andes bien…

—_Oh, ¡Boo hoo! Tengo prisa… no hay tiempo para introducciones… bueno, ¿Puedes creer que se está arreglando?_

—¿Y por qué te causa tanta extrañeza aquello, y… por qué me llamas para decirme eso?

—_Urgh… Gabriella, ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije ayer? El hecho de que este chico-muerto-en-vida haya decidido meterse a aquel baño inutilizado por más de un año es un GRAN cambio… _

—Que bien —respondió, intentando no prestar la suficiente atención. No la que realmente tenía ante el verdadero estado de Troy. Digamos que curiosidad hacia lo que había sido su vida durante estos años era por decir lo menos, quería saber _todo_ acerca de su trabajo, lo que hacía o lo que no. Con quién estaba…

—_Ok…_ —su amiga Sharpay respondió incrédula, si había algo que Gabriella olvidaba era el excesivo y a veces-no-muy-conveniente hecho que la rubia la conocía muy bien. _—Bueno sólo te avisaba, ya sabes… para que estés preparada… y dispongas de una ropa interior sexy… _—bromeó.

—¡Sharpay! —interrumpió de enseguida.

—_O condones_ —finalmente se escuchó una carcajada por parte de la línea y un ligero _'adiós'_ el que se vio suspendido por el corte de la llamada telefónica. Ésta suspiró, medianamente avergonzada y alterada por lo escuchado.

Como si aquello fuera necesario. Se dijo la morena.

Había muchas razones por la cual, aquello era verdaderamente equivocado. Para comenzar Troy y Gabriella siempre, _siempre_ habían sido solamente amigos, pero la situación empeoró aquel día fatídico donde… bueno…

Segundo, él no tenía ningún tipo de sentimientos hacia ella, y ella tampoco; es decir eso creía, después de casi dos años sin verlo y de sufrir mil y un cosas por su culpa, no era un excelente motivo como para tener sentimientos hacia él que significaran algo amoroso. Sino más bien, de odio y rencor.

Y esos eran dos buenos motivos para sencillamente decir. No.

Cuando la muchacha llegó con el lente necesario, Gaby agradeció y lo tomó para ordenarlo en la cámara y junto a los elementos que utilizaría luego, inconcientemente su mirada se desvió de nuevo al reloj de pared y se encontró con que el aire se había detenido en sus pulmones. Sólo quedaban 20 minutos y 35 segundos.

'_Respira Gabriella' ¿Qué es lo más malo que podría ocurrir?_ Pensó, mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse al pequeño baño de preparación. Se observó detenidamente en el espejo y con cautela tocó el borde de su cabello, el que caía en dos trenzas a medio desarmar. Después de pensarlo un poco, las deshizo completamente por lo que su cabello volvió a mostrar unas ondas poco hechas y de gran tamaño, lo que le dio un aire –inconciente- de naturalidad. Cerró los ojos e intentó trabajar con sus sentimientos, después de todo era inevitable que volvería a verlo, pero el hecho era, que no quería caerse a pedazos en el intento.

Nuevamente su celular vibraba. Cuando lo sacó de su bolsillo, sólo pudo leer simplemente.

-

"_Ya llegamos, prepárate trasero de patata frita, que voy a buscarte al camarín… sola"_

_-_

Sharpay Evans a veces podía ser la mujer menos… ubicada y sutil de la estratosfera y los planetas unidos. Pasó sus manos, que ahora temblaban, por los pliegues del vestido color lavanda que llevaba y tomó un último respiro antes de sentir que su puerta era golpeada dos veces.

—Soy yo —comentó con una voz unas cuántas octavas más altas de lo normal.

La morena se dirigió hacia ella y abrió para después comentar. —No era muy difícil de imaginar…

—Gaby, ¿Estás lista? ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? Sabes que estoy aquí si necesitas algo… cualquier cosa… —su respiración era errática y no tenía pausas.

—¡Dios! Tú pareces más nerviosa que yo…

—Bueno, lo estoy. Eso es seguro.

—No debes estarlo, o eso creo… —mordió su labio inferior. —Ha pasado tanto tiempo que he sido capaz de superarlo, ahora… realmente, _realmente_ quiero verlo… _necesito_ verlo.

Una amplia sonrisa, aunque no por eso menos ansiosa, acompañó las facciones de su mejor amiga. —Está bien… —asintió cariñosamente y luego cuando vio que se sumergían por la puerta hacia el pasillo agregó. —¿Te cambiaste la ropa interior? —sabía que su broma había captado la esencia de Gabriella cuando ésta le devolvió una mirada severa y avergonzada, escondida en un rubor.

Caminaron unos minutos y luego Gabriella se encontró con Chad el que silenciosamente se acercó y la enmarcó en un abrazo, que por un momento le pareció _demasiado_ apretado, sonrieron torpemente, para luego abrazarse de nuevo. Hasta que su mirada se desvió, casi con una fuerza magnética, hacia el catering donde observó a un muchacho de espaldas. Notó que sus músculos se movían levemente al tomar algunas cosas de allí, la cabellera rubio-oscuro y su porte. Todo llamaba a él.

De pronto todo pasó muy rápido. Él se volteó y dos lagunas azules y penetrantes se fijaron en ella. Por un momento se sintió enferma y mareada por la innumerable suma de sentimientos que se dejaron entrever en su mirada, pero sobretodo por aquella que hace tanto tiempo le hacía siempre reconsiderar las cosas.

La de lamento.

Escuchó un feliz cumpleaños gritado por sus acompañantes, aunque si fuera sincera y un tanto cursi, diría que poco lograba oír en ese momento. Sólo podía fijarse en las facciones casi perfectas del que una vez fuera su mejor amigo y el ser que más amó en el mundo.

Si algo no le había hecho creer que estaba de vuelta y que se encontraba en un sueño. Esto la había hecho caer en la realidad.

Completamente.

* * *

**Sé que a estas alturas debería contratar a algún guardaespaldas y llamarlo creativamente Big Joe para que me protegiera de insultos-golpes-tiradas de tomate-quebraduras-hematomas varias de las lectoras de esta historia y de Pretendiendo. **

**Si puedo dar algunas disculpas es solamente que tengo una madre loca por la navidad, y una especie de alter-Vanessa que se vuelve como niño en tienda de dulces cuando se aproxima la navidad. Es mi festividad favorita en la existencia de las festividades, si hubiera un ranking o concurso. Tah! **

**NAVIDAD = Nº1**

**Les agradezco de SOBREMANERA los reviews, tanto de aquellas niñas que no conozco, como de aquellas hermosas que han sido víctimas de mi perdición (666). Sé que algunas me preguntaban cosas como la imperfección de Troy y eso, pero todo será contestado a lo largo de los chaps, espero que se fijen en las fechas que pongo al comienzo, para que después no se pierdan :)**

**Este capítulo es algo así como… el punto de vista de lo que fueron esas horas de Gabriella cuando recién se iba a reunir con Troy para la sesión de fotos, (Todo visto en el capítulo nº1)**

**Y finalmente, pero no por eso menos importante, desearles la mayor de las felicidades para esta navidad, espero que sea un hermoso día, donde puedan compartir con la gente que más quieren todo aquello que a veces por nuestra falta de tiempo dejamos de compartir en el año. Un beso y un abrazo apretado para todas.**

**Y si pudiera prometo que les dejaría a Zachary vestido de NADA debajo del arbolito, pero creo que eso se lo pedí yo primero a Papa Noel. Pero como soy buena, puedo compartirlo. Ah! Y creo que el 24 en noche buena les regalaré un capítulo de Pretendiendo, para que estén atentas ;)**

**Y después de esta nota de autor peor que testamento de abuelito con 10 hijos y 100 nietos, me voy.**

***¿Pero puedo decir –de nuevo- que les agradezco por darse el tiempo para leer estas cosas idiotas que le surgen a mis neuronas cuando funcionan?* (GRACIAS!)**


	3. Lidiando con recuerdos

**Octubre, 18. 2006**

**Estudio de Grabación y fotografía ""**

**New York, Manhattan, Central Park.**

**13:48 hrs.**

**

* * *

  
**

—No creo que pueda hacerlo, —comentó la muchacha morena, luego de resoplar algo frustrada.

—Nah ah cariño, tienes que hacerlo… él está allí afuera, esperando a que una excelente fotógrafa haga milagros y rescate la única belleza que tiene. —respondió su amiga ante la desesperación de su acompañante; la que al escucharla movió varias veces la cabeza.

—Tú no entiendes Shar, ¿Cómo pretendes que haga bien mi trabajo? Ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarlo y no sentir una… explosión de sentimientos…

—Parecías bastante compuesta minutos atrás, —aseguró Sharpay, evocando al momento en que Troy y Gabriella se habían visto por primera vez después de dos años. —Incluso lo abrazaste, él se arrodilló ante ti, ¿Qué más íntimo se puede volver ah? Sin querer la aludida se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Lo que sucede es que hace un rato estaba invadida por la adrenalina, supongo que él también, estábamos los dos con ansias de volver a vernos, pero ahora…

—¿Ahora qué? —apuntó su mejor amiga. Arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Ahora viene lo difícil, —explicó primeramente. —Porque ahora no tenemos nada que nos rellene el momento, no tenemos la adrenalina, ni la nostalgia… nada más que la verdad. —expresó con un aire de dificultad.

La rubia se acercó lo suficiente y finalmente tomó asiento. —Ese momento tenía que llegar… algún día tendrían que encontrarse y hablarlo, ¿No? —consoló.

—Claro que sí, pero no esperaba que las primeras horas con él, tendrían que ser yo de fotógrafa intentando rescatar su rostro y su cuerpo en tomas… no sé si podré hacerlo sin… desconcentrarme. —comentó luego que descubrió una palabra para describirlo. Porque, en efecto, sabía que aquello le resultaría muy difícil; teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que se veían en tiempo y él estaría completamente incómodo, por ende el trabajo resultaría como el demonio.

—Mira el lado positivo _Gabs_, se ahorrarán toda esa mierda de la incomodidad de estar los dos solos. Prometo que Chad y yo intentaremos cooperar para que no sientan el vacío de estos dos años, ¿Te parece?

—Supongo… no me queda otra alternativa. —suspiró largamente y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá por unos breves momentos.

—Entonces, ahora… ¡Levanta ese trasero de patata frita y sal por esa puerta y has el trabajo más maravilloso que puedas imaginar! —indicó con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Gabriella respondió con una llena de cansancio, pero finalmente se alzó de allí con rapidez; después de todo tenía un trabajo que hacer y tenía que ser lo suficientemente responsable y ética, como para no dejar que su vida personal dominara su labor profesional. Respiró sonoramente dos veces antes de mover la manilla de la puerta y aproximarse hacia la sala donde estaba todo dispuesto para llevar a cabo la sesión. Después habría tiempo para preocuparse del tiempo perdido, de las cosas perdonadas y por el estilo. Cuando divisó a Troy, de una forma muy cliché y sacada de libro, sintió cómo sus rodillas se volvían débiles y por un momento parecía perder la compostura; sin embargo cerró los ojos y reordenó los pensamientos, tenía que ser fuerte.

_Necesitaba_ hacerlo si pretendía pasar las siguientes dos horas realizando tomas de la totalidad de ese ser humano. —¿Te encuentras bien para comenzar? —preguntó neutralmente, por un lado no quería parecer desnaturalizada con el asunto, pero tampoco quería demostrar demasiada vulnerabilidad.

—Creo que sí, —respondió con aquel acto que ella había aprendido a conocer tan bien. Sus dedos se movían nerviosamente en la parte expuesta de su nuca. Al ver esto, ella sonrió; situación que no pasó desapercibida para él. —¿Qué? —contra preguntó escondiendo una sonrisa.

Gabriella movió la cabeza de manera negativa. —Nada…

—Wow, sí que te ves apuesto… —interrumpió Sharpay, la que intentó silbar en un vago acto. —Los maquilladores y estilistas saben hacer su trabajo eh. —rió despreocupadamente al observar el color rojo de las mejillas del muchacho, notoriamente avergonzado. —Hace unas horas te veías muerto y mírate ahora… un _nuevo_ hombre.

—Y tú sigues siendo la misma _idiota_ que me visitaba a diario a mi departamento.

—Alguien tenía que asegurarse que comieras _sanguijuela_, —respondió dando un vistazo aburrido a sus uñas, ornamentadas en una manicure francesa.

—Me gusta este… pleito amigable, —Gaby hizo rodar sus ojos. —Pero Troy y yo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Estoy segura que sí, —susurró la rubia, tan fuerte como para que sólo su amiga lograra escucharla. —Recuerda que hay dispositivos para cuidars-

—Sharpay, no te estoy oyendo… —comentó de inmediato Gabriella, la que no lograba disminuir su vergüenza.

—Ok, ok. —alzó ambas manos y sonrió lo suficiente. —Nosotros con Chad iremos a comer, los dejaremos tranquilos en "su arduo y numeroso trabajo". —Gabs abrió bien los ojos y se acercó, para refunfuñar frustradamente.

—Pensé que tú y Chad ayudarían a que nuestro encuentro fuera menos incómodo. —recordó a su mejor amiga. —Y, ¿Ahora se van a comer y nos dejan a solas? —preguntó silenciosamente.

—Exactamente… es así como estamos ayudando a que su encuentro sea menos incómodo, necesitan conversar…

—Traidora, cuando me hablaste allí adentro y me aseguraste que me ayudarías por un momento pensé que hablabas en serio…

—Alguien tenía que sacarte de allí… además todo lo que dije gana mayor sentido ahora que podrán estar a solas. —arregló su bolso y lanzó una mirada aseguradora a Chad que la observaba a lo lejos. —Cualquier cosa nos estaremos comunicando, sabes que hoy celebraremos el cumpleaños de este _ser-que-se-hace-llamar-hombre. _

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nos pondremos de acuerdo? ¿No volverán?

Sharpay rió con humor. —Por supuesto que no, ustedes necesitan mucho tiempo sin que nadie revolotee por los alrededores.

—Eres una ilusa si crees que unas cuántas horas arreglarán toda nuestra situación. —explicó un tanto molesta ante las nuevas noticias.

—Jamás creí que así fuera, pero siempre pensé que el primer paso es el más importante… —sonrió genuinamente y acercó su rostro hasta al de su amiga y besó su frente con cariño. —Nos vemos en un rato, ¿Está bien? —ésta asintió y finalmente dejó ir la situación, por mucho que le desagradara y… _asustara_. —Creo que nos veremos más tarde, —gritó a Troy que aún se mantenía rodeado de profesionales tocándolo y arreglándolo de vez en cuando. Nuevamente se dirigió a su amiga. —Suerte.

—La voy a necesitar, —gruñó más bien para sí misma, cuando vio que los chicos se alejaban, Chad alzó una de sus manos despidiéndose a lo lejos. _'Par de traidores'_ pensó Gabriella. De nuevo se encontraba respirando varias veces para poder mantenerse de pie ante la imagen de aquel Troy, hecho un hombre. —Agatha, creo que el maquillaje está perfecto, —musitó a la maquilladora y Troy pareció darle las gracias con una sonrisa, la verdad es que era suficiente con todo lo que llevaba. Ella no pudo evitar responderle de la misma manera. Todos los trabajadores extras se alejaron de él, dando paso a lo que sería la sesión oficial.

Gabriella sabía que le sería difícil, pero por muchas más razones que por lo obvio. Debido a que era la mitad de joven que los demás asistentes, por lo que costaba que le manifestaran respeto; pero sobretodo porque a pesar de saberse competente en su trabajo, aquella situación no se acercaba a nada normal que lograra manejar. —Bueno Troy… —comenzó y sintió un ardor (no muy bueno) en sus venas al articular en voz alta el nombre del que una vez fuera su mejor amigo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, es decir, en que él estuviera presente cuando ella lo hiciera; por lo que era una sensación más que extraña. —Necesito que pienses que este es tu lugar de trabajo, el lugar donde encuentras tu inspiración y donde conectas todas tus emociones y sentimientos que te llevan a crear… ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

—Creo que eso no será muy difícil… —aseguró con un sentimiento en la voz que Gabriella no logró descifrar, pero que sin embargo le causó curiosidad. —Digo… digo, porque esto verdaderamente parece el lugar en el que lo hago. —explicó innecesariamente.

—Bien, —indicó con su mano el lugar específico donde él debería mantenerse la mayor parte del tiempo. —Entonces cuando tú estés listo, sólo tienes que…

—Estoy listo, ­—interrumpió al momento. Pasó las manos por su camisa.

—Está bien… —la incomodidad jamás se iba a ir, ¿No? Se dijo Gabriella en su fuero interno. —Ahora debes tomar el pincel y… —trazó a medida que observaba la cámara que se encontraba bajo ella, la acomodó y lanzó una mirada furtiva a las acciones de Troy. —… ser sencillamente tú.

Fue en ese instante, que por primera vez en bastante tiempo, compartieron una mirada tan sincera que por un momento se sintieron desnudos. Pero luego de la incomodidad, se volvieron a realizar la función para la cuál se encontraban allí.

La primera toma se dejó caer ininvitadamente; tanto así que ambos se sorprendieron, sin embargo aquello parecía haber cooperado a dar el primer paso en este ambiente lleno de nerviosismo e incomodidad. Sonrieron con naturalidad y de esa forma comenzaron dos largas y exitosas horas de trabajo. Cambios de vestuario, cabello, posiciones, escenografía, lentes y café, mucho café. Cuando finalmente hubieron terminado, ambos se sentaron agotados en el sofá que estaba facilitado para el descanso, en el espacio físico de la sesión. —....eso —trazó, separando cada palabra con una frustración a medias.

—Créeme que yo también lo hago, la gran mayoría de las veces… sobretodo cuando mis modelos son pintores engreídos y fastidiosos. —ambos rieron ante lo comentado, sin embargo el humor se evaporó en cuanto la mirada azul cielo se encontró de lleno con la café chocolate. Era como si, instantáneamente, volviera todo a la mente de Gabriella, haciendo sonar su garganta intentó ponerse de pie de allí, pero él la sujetó rápida y fuertemente.

—No tienes que irte, sabes, —comentó con su voz algo quebrada. —Podemos conversar, creo que aún tenemos tiempo. —aseguró, mirando de reojo el reloj de pared, ella asintió dificultosamente.

—Déjame arreglar todo y finalizar la sesión con el estudio —pidió quedamente.

—Está bien, ¿Te parece que luego vayamos a tomar un café o algo parecido? —preguntó luego de ponerse de pie.

—Me parece, ­—concilió con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. —Espérame, ya vuelvo.

—Sí, aunque de todas formas necesito cambiarme antes, —proclamó avergonzado.

—Claro, claro, —compartió con igual sensación. —Entonces, nos vemos en un rato.

Con esa última frase, ella se volteó y salió de allí antes que se cayera al suelo por no poder respirar. Sencillamente, cada minuto que pasaba junto a él se le hacía más difícil que el anterior. Porque no lograba dejar de lado los recuerdos que pasaban por su mente y aquello le dolía más de lo que podía reconocer. Respirando pesadamente se acercó hasta un libro donde marcó los datos importantes de la Sesión Fotográfica, reordenó su cámara profesional y luego se dirigió para hablar con el Equipo Técnico, eso le llevó unos cuántos minutos, por lo que pensó que él la estaría esperando en el salón principal, sin embargo no había ni rastro del muchacho.

—¿Troy? —preguntó al aire, quizás estaba cerca de ahí. Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a llamar. —¿Troy, estás aquí? —por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza, que él se había olvidado de su reunión y se había marchado, o como ella, no tenía las agallas para llevarla a cabo. Tambié-

—El modelo se encuentra en el camarín señorita Gabriella, —indicó Agatha, la que sonrió y se marchó tan rápido como la divisó.

—Oh… gracias, —gritó, puesto a que la maquilladora llevaba un gran trecho recorrido. Aturdida como estaba, comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los camarines, era realmente confuso, debido a que los del estudio no los habían particularizado, por lo que no se lograba saber de antemano quién se encontraba dentro de cada uno de ellos. —¿Troy? —llamó nuevamente, aunque no obtuvo respuesta. Respirando exasperadamente se dirigió al primero y abrió la puerta, tan sólo para encontrarse con aquel muchacho que estaba buscando completamente desnudo y con los audífonos de un ipod en sus oídos. —Oh, Dios… —trazó como pudo la morena, debido a que su boca se había convertido en una especie de desierto. Se volteó tan rápido como le permitió su organismo y cerró los ojos, mutándose _'idiota'_ a cada tanto.

Una nueva maldición, pero ahora por parte de él, se escuchó en el camarín y Gabriella supo que, en efecto, él se había cerciorado que alguien más se encontraba allí, junto a él… y _su desnudez_. —¡Rayos! Gabi-Gabriella, lo siento. No sabía que estaba abierta la puerta. —se disculpó torpemente y la castaña sólo movía su cabeza negativamente.

—No tienes que preocuparte, fui yo la que se metió aquí sin golpear antes, —replicó ella, completamente avergonzada. Mirando aún hacia la puerta y evitando a toda costa volver a ver su cuerpo… su perfecto cuerpo a la deriva.

Rió sin humor, dado a su momento de incomodidad, mientras tomaba sus boxers y pantalones para ponerlos en su lugar rápidamente. —De todas formas no te hubiera escuchado, tenía estas cosas puestas en mis oídos, —dijo mientras indicaba su ipod, aunque ella estaba de espalda y no lo vería. —Ya está Gabriella, ya tengo puesto lo esencial.

La aludida asintió, sin embargo no confiaba tanto en sí misma como para voltearse. —Creo que te esperaré fuera, lo siento, —se disculpó nuevamente. Y así, salió de aquel lugar que parecía condensarse por la temperatura de ambos. Cuando ya estaba fuera de allí, respiró severas veces y cerró los ojos moviendo su cabeza, pero el rostro y… _el cuerpo_ de Troy seguían allí, como si estuvieran martillados en su mente.

¿Cómo demonios él había logrado en tan poco tiempo verse tan… bien?

_Oh no, Gaby tienes que componerte_. Se comentó, ya que sabía que le esperaba una larga charla con él y, aquellos sentimientos que tanto se había encargado de esconder, no deberían delatarla ni hacerla vulnerable. Ya había tenido bastante de aquello en su vida, no podría soportarlo de nuevo. Cuando se proponía voltearse, se encontró de lleno con esa mirada azul que en tan poco tiempo lograba desconcentrarla.

—Volví, —dijo innecesariamente.

—Así veo, —mordió su labio inferior tan fuerte, que por un momento pensó que lo había roto.

—Y estoy vestido, —intentó bromear, sin embargo aquello sonó torpe y cooperó más aún a la incomodidad compartida por los dos jóvenes.

—Así veo también, —suspiró y luego indicó con su dedo pulgar hacia la puerta de salida. —Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, después tenemos que prepararnos para tu celebración, —sonrió al ver que él se sonrojaba, Troy jamás había sido un chico-muy-de-cumpleaños.

—Ok, —respondió justo en el minuto que se ponían a caminar. Lo hacían en silencio y de alguna manera obvia, lleno de incomodidad. Sin embargo, Troy en el fondo de su conciencia y de su alma, sabía que tendría que ser el de la primera palabra; después de todo era su culpa que todo hubiera cambiado. Hizo sonar su garganta. —Te ves bien. Muy bien.

Gabriella que iba saliendo por la puerta, la sujetó con fuerza y lo miró de vuelta; compartieron una sonrisa que a kilómetros se notaba nerviosa y finalmente cuando ambos estaban ya fuera del estudio respondió un ligero _'Gracias'_. Caminaron en silencio y ella puso sobre su figura una chaqueta de cuero, debido al insolente frío de la ciudad de New York; introdujo sus diminutas manos en los bolsillos. —Tú también te ves bien… estás diferente, pero bien, —indicó, no sin arrepentirse. No era porque eso no significara ser cierto, sino porque tenía terror de que aquello le hiciera parecer muy vulnerable frente a él. Después de todo, las paredes entre ellos seguían en alto.

—¿Cuándo volviste? —el tono desesperado y casi inmediato de Troy, la encontró con la guardia baja, por lo que se sorprendió un poco.

—Ayer por la noche, —respondió mientras fijaba su mirada en las converse negras que había puesto en sus pies antes de salir del Estudio.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? —su voz se quebró unas cuántas veces, antes de proseguir. —Te hubiera ido a buscar, te habrías quedado conmigo. —la desesperación de su voz no cesaba.

—Quería estar sola. —indicó seriamente, no entendía de donde salía todo ese aire de _'Este tiempo separados fuimos amigos, no hay incomodidad'_. Porque en realidad, si le preguntaban a Gabriella, no conocía a este Troy; hace mucho que no. —Además no quería que… aunque estoy segura que de todas formas sucedió, lo nuestro interfiriera con mi trabajo.

Después de un tiempo de procesar la información, y con el sufrimiento escondido en sus facciones; él asintió. —Entiendo. —aseguró con una voz quedada. Indicó hacia el frente de la calle. —Hay un pequeño sitio donde hacen los mejores panqueques de New York.

—Pero, es pasado el medio día, —explicó.

—Y yo sé que te gusta comerlos a cualquier momento, por lo que es no es una excusa válida, —dijo a sabiendas, sin embargo su cuerpo se tensó al esperar por la luz verde. —A menos que ya no te guste hacerlo.

—Todavía. —añadió simplemente.

—Bien, —sonrió pequeñamente hasta que cruzaron la calle y él abrió la puerta del local. "The Bakery of Susan" era acogedor, sencillo, pero verdaderamente hermoso; desde el momento en que entraron los embriagó una sensación de calidez y aromas, algo muy necesario para las frías estaciones de la ciudad. Al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Gabriella, se acercó a ella. —Sabía que te gustaría. —cada centímetro de la piel de la castaña se tensó, su aliento golpeando su cuello le hacía cosquillas.

Volteó el rostro pequeñamente y ofreció una sonrisa avergonzada, se separó de él; quería guardar distancia. —Gracias por pensar en lo que me gustaría, no debías hacerlo… además es _tu_ cumpleaños, ahora yo n-

—Shh, —silenció a Gabriella. —No había tenido un mejor cumpleaños en muchísimo tiempo. —explicó. Puso una de sus manos en la parte inferior de la espalda de ella y la aproximó a una mesa un poco alejada. Sin embargo, Gaby se separó de nuevo, era como si él tuviera un virus contagioso. Hizo sonar su garganta.

Cuando se sentaron, se miraron largamente; pero fueron interrumpidos por la mesera; quién pidió la orden de lo que querrían para comer y beber. Ordenado sus cosas, ésta se retiró y de nuevo el silencio.

—Estás diferente. —implicó con un gesto, indicándose el rostro.

—El tiempo pasa. —respondió sin distanciar sus ojos de él.

—No lo digo por lo… físico. —finalizó en cierta forma, amargamente. —No estás igual que antes, ya no me dejas que-

—¿Qué me toques? ¿Ya no soy la dulce Gabriella? ¿La delicada Gabriella? —interrumpió.

—En teoría, —respondió tan quisquillosamente como ella lo hizo. En verdad, aquello le estaba haciendo muchísimo daño. Pero, de nuevo, él sabía que tenía la culpa. —Extraño eso de ti, lo extrañé todo este tiempo.

—Yo también. —hizo sonar su garganta y desvió su mirada hasta el gran ventanal que daba a la 47th street. Gente caminaba, otros reían, y parejas andaban; la vida parecía algo tan sencillo al ver ese pasaje. Cuando volvió la mirada al frente, él seguía observándola detenidamente. —Las cosas ya no son igual que antes Troy.

—Créeme que lo sé. —asintió. —A diario intento volver el tiempo atrás y… y poder hacer las cosas diferentes.

—Pero no se puede… lo único que queda es… aceptarlas tal como están, al menos eso he hecho yo durante estos dos últimos años. —explicó con un dejo de nostalgia. —No tenemos el poder de cambiar nuestras decisiones. Ya están hechas.

—L… lo siento.

—Lo sé.

—No, no entiendes… de verdad que lo siento.

—Sí entiendo. —al finalizar de decir aquello, alzó su brazo y Troy tuvo náuseas para lo que vio. Ni siquiera habiendo tenido una sesión fotográfica de dos horas, ni siquiera haberla abrazado, nada había permitido que viera aquello que descansaba en su brazo; su corazón latió desenfrenadamente y sentía que le costaba respirar, porque los oídos estaban levemente tapados.

—Eso, eso que tienes allí, —trazó balbuceando. Mientras indicaba con su dedo donde estaba aquella marca, al notar de qué se trataba el rostro sereno de Gabriella se empalideció. —Eso…

—Es mi cicatriz, —respondió por él. —Es la que tú me hiciste.

* * *

**Chicas, buenas tardes! Nos encontramos en un nuevo chap de esta historia que cada vez me gusta más, tengo varias cosas pensadas para nuestros personajes protagónicos y que quiero escribir. Hasta el momento este es el capítulo que más me gusta, quizás porque es el más largo y porque por primera vez hay "verdadera" interacción entre Troy y Gabriella. **

**Quiero darles las gracias a todas y cada una de las que dejó un Review en el chap pasado, quiero desearles de todo corazón un maravilloso 2OO9, que tenga lo mejor para ustedes y sus familias. **

**Una aclaración, es que nunca puedo responderles los mensajitos que dejan acá en FanFiction, porque éste no me deja ver las cuentas de Chat, ni msn, ni nada. =S A menos que la gente tenga una cuenta, es la única forma que tengo.**

**A Pauli, quiero decirte por acá que tu comentario me dejó bailando la Bamba :D, fue tan lindo, tan considerado. Gracias por tus deseos y tus pensamientos, no hay nada mejor para mí que saber que hay gente que le gusta mucho lo que escribo. GRACIAS TOTALES. Y ahora sin más, adiós. Prometo subir en poco tiempo, ando inspirada con esta historia. (A)**

**Cariños.**

**Van.**

**PD* Y como siempre, vayan tomando atención a las fechas y lugares que les pongo en negrita al comenzar un chap. :)**

**La canción para este CHAP: Broken de Secondhand Serenade. (Lean la letra, triste :'|)  
**


	4. In this Club

**Octubre, 18. 2006**

**Club 49 Grove, New York city.**

**22:56 hrs.**

**

* * *

  
**

El sudor de su cuerpo comenzaba a volverlo loco.

Hace tan sólo una hora que se encontraban en aquel Night Club que Sharpay había recomendado, y en cierta medida _exigido. _Habían tenido que cruzar la ciudad –en un viaje larguísimo- en una limosina arrendada, donde tenían para beber todo tipo de alcohol, y por supuesto al gusto Sharpay Evans, comer los más variados tipos de alimentos que hubiesen podido imaginar.

Después de todo, a pesar que Troy llevaba una vida acomodada, hace tiempo que no se preocupaba de aquello, ni menos disfrutaba de los beneficios que ésta le traía. Por esa misma razón y luego de un rato considerable, habían llegado a aquel Club con un poco más de martini en la sangre de lo que se consideraba normal. Excepto _ella_, claro. Porque Gabriella no consumía ni una gota.

Y hablando de ella, Troy no encontraba alguna forma para sacársela de la mente, o para intentar no estar tan pendiente de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer durante esa noche –y durante el día- en tal caso. Luego de aquella conversación en la Bakery, se sentía humillado, disminuido, deprimido y avergonzado de estar en un mismo espacio que Gabriella. Ella se lo había hecho entender de la mejor forma, y ahora que estaba "celebrando" -en efecto- sus 23 años de edad, se sentía conforme de que al menos, existiera una pequeña posibilidad de que la amistad entre ambos se volviera a reanudar, _eventualmente_.

Aunque no cooperaba la desesperación y baja paciencia que lo caracterizaban.

La veía moverse al vaivén de la música, vestida en ese pequeño vestido negro, que seguramente, Sharpay la había obligado a utilizar. Porque si algo había notado en su "renovada personalidad" era aquel escudo que hacía con su vestimenta. Cosa de la cual, como de costumbre y gracias a su idiotez, también tenía la culpa.

Pero lo que, conjuntamente había hallado en la superficie de sus actos, era aquella exudación de seguridad, donde se notaba conforme de sus respuestas, de cómo se movía y cómo vivía. Situación de la que sentía una pequeña cuota de envidia, porque a lo largo de este tiempo separados, lo único que él había logrado era haberse convertido en un dependiente absoluto de las personas, incapaz de desenvolverse a solas, y sobretodo, sin ella.

Lo que ahora no lograba descifrar era aquel absurdo sentimiento de posesión que salía a relucir en su organismo, ¡Por Dios Santo, ni siquiera habían tenido un día juntos y ya sentía que le pertenecía nuevamente! No le correspondía sentirse con unas ganas insaciables de querer acercarse a ese tipo y volarle los dientes de un golpe, o quebrarle las muñecas para que no siguiera bajando sus manos en las perfectas caderas de Gabriella.

Cuando pretendía ponerse de pie y "hacer" todo lo que estaba pensando, sintió cómo una mano lo detenía. Desvió su vista hacia dónde provenía la fuerza.

_Ryan Evans._

Lo habían encontrado ahí, particular como siempre, esperándolos en la entrada del Club junto a Taylor. Una gorra y pantalones de gran estilo, camisa polo y su destellante sonrisa. A veces todo eso le provocaba náuseas a Troy. Intentó fabricar una sonrisa, pero aquello no resultó, debido a que estaba levemente furioso por la situación que acontecía unos metros más allá y porque también, el alcohol no cooperaba al bienestar de su temperamento.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó el muchacho rubio, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? —contra preguntó Troy, al sentir que no era de su incumbencia.

Una sonrisa adornó nuevamente las facciones de Ryan. El que aflojó la fuerza en el brazo del castaño para así mover su cabeza y tomar el trago olvidado en la pequeña mesa del Salón. —No sé si estoy en lo cierto, posiblemente es mi impresión y debo de estar equivocado, o quizás son los tragos, —reaseguró con una media sonrisa, —pero pareces un novio celoso.

Tuvo que observarlo por un buen rato para darse cuenta que no se estaba burlando de él. ¿A qué se refería Ryan, con eso que parecía… un novio celoso? Qué le importaba en realidad. —¿Perdón?

—La has estado observando durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado acá.

—No, no lo he hecho. —intentó indicar con toda la certeza que sabía, no tenía en sus palabras.

Ryan se volteó y le miró con un cierto aire de comicidad. —Troy, créeme que hay cosas del lenguaje corporal que he aprendido durante todos estos años en Broadway y tú estimado cumpleañero, pareces un león enjaulado al cual le quitaron la presa.

—¿Estás comparando a Gabriella con comida? —indicó con una risa leve, pero sin embargo sus ojos se desviaban hacia la pista de baile donde ella seguía disfrutando de _su_ cumpleaños con _otro_.

—Para nada… —rió con disimulo, —te estoy comparando a ti con un león, —terminó por soltar una carcajada.

—Muy chistoso Evans, pero te estás equivocando conmigo… sucede que, —hizo una pausa para así reordenar sus ideas. —Estoy intentando recuperarla… no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir una segunda vez, pero… pero no es como tu dices, no parezco…

—¿… Un novio celoso? —arqueó una de sus cejas, para luego mover su cabeza. Troy nuevamente se sentía subconsciente de la atención recibida por el rubio que estaba sentado a su lado. Lo que decía era ridículo y por lo menos increíble de decir. Él no tenía ningún interés sobre Gabriella, más allá que uno netamente cordial y de amistad, es más; él aún permanecía de novio con Peyton con quién llevaba una relación intensa y complicada hace más de dos años.

Por eso no había razón para que le molestara de sobremanera que otro individuo pusiera sus manos sucias sobre el cuerpo puro y delicado de su mejor amiga, o la que _fue_ su mejor amiga, durante un minuto de su vida.

—Para con eso Ryan, no es de tu incumbencia… —expresó Sharpay, la que venía con un trago en una de sus manos. Luego de rodar su mirada, tomó asiento al lado de su hermano. —Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer Troy y Gabriella es su asunto.

Ambos miraron hacia donde ésta se encontraba apoyada, ninguno de los dos pudiendo esconder su asombro. Si algo tenían por seguro era que Sharpay jamás se presentaba imparcial frente a algo, siempre tenía una opinión y sobretodo si se trataba de Troy y Gabriella; después de todo ella era la más entusiasta –hace años- pensando que algún día sus dos mejores amigos estarían juntos, al fin.

—Eso no te lo cree nadie Shar, —respondió su hermano, el que esa noche parecía mover su cabeza más que de costumbre. —Además lo que digo es cierto, deberías ver cómo la mira, —indicó a Troy, el que como un niño se sonrojó.

La rubia lo observó detenidamente, prestando atención a pequeños gestos que hace menos de 24 horas, no estaban allí. El brillo de sus ojos, la ligereza para sonreír, caminar o sencillamente hablar. Sabía que todo era gracias a Gabriella, porque en el fondo, ella sabía muy bien que los sentimientos de Troy siempre habían estado confusos dentro de él. —Todos los hombres de este Club la han mirado de esa forma, porque es hermosa… pero, —pausó su oración en el momento que notó el grado de incomodidad en el rostro del muchacho castaño. —tú no eres cualquier hombre para ella, por lo que cómo la mires tiene una gran diferencia.

Él sonrió sin ganas y bebió un sorbo de su vaso medio vacío. —Yo dejé de ser alguien especial para ella hace años _Evans_, —apuntó con amargura. —Por lo que tienes que dejar de hablar mierda.

—Ninguna mierda _Bolton_, —respondió tan quisquillosa como se lo permitía su estado. —Sabes bien que en la historia de ambos, no existe un Troy sin Gabriella, ni una Gabriella sin ti.

Y en ese momento casi se atragantó al reconocer la verdad de esas palabras que hace tanto tiempo lo estaban atormentando.

-

Taylor bailaba a su lado con un chico que había conocido hace muy poco, parecía ser que estaba disfrutando el momento de manera innegable; sin embargo no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia la otra esquina donde se encontraba Chad, el que no se veía muy agradado de la situación que estaba aconteciendo. Por un momento sintió lástima y alzó una de sus manos sacudiéndolas en el aire, al verla Chad sonrió y ella le respondió de la misma manera. Sin embargo volvió su atención a su compañero de baile, con el que llevaba severas horas en su presencia.

Sin embargo había una cosa de la cual no podía apartarse, ni aunque quisiera en esa noche.

_Troy Bolton_.

Desde la primera mirada en dos años, hasta la conversación que habían tenido hace tan poco –durante esa tarde- él inundaba cada parte de su cerebro, cada centímetro de su piel como si se tratara de una especie de virus. _No era sano_. No era sano volver, pensando que había reanudado su vida, para luego cerciorarse que ni siquiera lo odiaba un poco. Que ni siquiera le disgustaba en una pequeña cuota compartir el aire de una misma habitación. Pero lo peor, sin duda, era darse cuenta que no había dejado de amarlo ni un solo segundo desde que había partido hace unos años.

Era idiota y cliché enamorarte de tu mejor amigo de toda la vida, pero Gabriella lo había experimentado de primera mano y ahora no sabía muy bien si era tan cliché; porque en realidad si alguien supiera lo que dolía amar a alguien que no te correspondería nunca y que sin embargo tú lo harías para toda la vida, muchos intentarían de cualquier forma no sentirlo.

Amar o querer a Troy Bolton era equivocado. Porque no le hacía falta. Bastaba con el mismo cariño que él se auto predicaba y el amor redundante de la gente que lo rodeaba. Pero, ella era lo bastante débil como para apartar todo eso y desearlo más que el aire que respiraba.

_¿Jo- John? _Acariciaba sus caderas con pequeños círculos otorgados por los pulgares de sus grandes manos. Era un chico divertido y muy buen bailarín, pero aún no conseguía compartir el mismo entusiasmo que él le impartía porque, de nuevo…

—Creo que me debes mi baile de cumpleaños, —indicó una voz grave y rasposa en su oído, su aliento por un momento le provocó cosquillas. Fue una alerta instantánea hacia su cuerpo, el que se paralizó de inmediato al procesar la idea.

Su mirada se detuvo en la del chico que había estado siendo su compañía durante la noche. Quizás presentaba una de espanto, porque él al verla, se aproximó lo suficiente y de manera posesiva tomó –delicadamente- su muñeca.

—¿Perdón, sucede algo Gabriella? —preguntó, otorgándole una larga y exhaustiva mirada al castaño. No confiando en su voz, la aludida sólo negó con su cabeza. —¿Y éste quién es? ¿Te está molestan-?

—Soy su mejor amigo, calabacita brillante. —determinó Troy, el que comenzaba acercarse a ella, para soltarla de aquel sujeto que aún la estaba tocando.

—Ex-mejor amigo, —reaseguró Gabriella, un tono amargo escondido en su voz.

—En vía de convertirnos nuevamente en mejores amigos, —recordó, un furioso Troy. El que ahora se encontraba hablando más fuerte de lo normal, debido a lo alto de la música.

—En un punto muerto, porque la verdad es que desconozco las intenciones de querer volver a ser amigos.

—El hecho que hayas vuelto, y que estás acá porque es _mi cumpleaños_… quiere decir que _aún_ me quieres como antes. —apuntó, siempre mirando las facciones de aquel anónimo que aún seguía fastidiando el intercambio de información entre ellos dos.

Gabriella movió su cabeza y soltó una carcajada sin humor. —Eso quiere decir que sigues siendo el mismo idiota cabeza de mierda que eras antes, —el veneno pretendía no quedarse estancado en su interior. Otorgó una corta mirada a John y agregó. —¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?

—Claro.

Pero Troy no tenía ganas de verla partir, al menos no todavía, por lo que sujetó con fuerza uno de sus brazos desnudos. —Tú no te vas a ningún lugar si no es con nosotros, viniste en esa limosina y te irás de aquí en la misma.

—¡Hey! Será mejor que la sueltes…

—¿Y quién eres tú ah? ¿El juguete del momento, la diversión que dura un rato, un día quizás? O, desde luego, el pequeño novio de una seman… —No logró seguir con su comentario, porque ella había marcado su rostro con una de las palmas de sus manos. El impacto de aquel gesto, lo dejó perplejo e inmóvil por un instante.

—Pensé que dos años ayudarían a que tu cerebro funcionara, pero me doy cuenta que no has cambiado nada, eres un idiota, egocéntrico que sigue pensando que todos vivimos en torno a lo que sientas o dejes de sentir, pero déjame decirte algo… YO cambié y si esperabas que llegara aquella Gabriella conciliadora y a veces ingenua por acceder a tus súplicas… lamento informarte que aquella se murió hace tiempo atrás… ahora, ¡Déjame en paz, ¿Sí?! —Y fue en eso que John la tomó suavemente y la alejó rápidamente de allí.

Troy estaba en medio de la pista de Baile, aún observando la estela que habían dejado al partir, cuando sintió la mano de alguien presionarse en uno de sus hombros. —¡Hey! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Tenían un escándalo por aquí…

Él apretó la mandíbula fuertemente y respiró tres veces para calmar las insaciables ganas de dar un golpe a lo primero que se le pasara por enfrente. —No sucedió nada Chad, —respondió de manera insegura. —Ahora, cómprame un trago, necesito emborracharme…

Su mejor amigo sonrió e indicó la barra, donde habían unas cuántas chicas sentadas y mirando en su dirección. Al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del castaño, sólo pudo mover su cabeza y sonreír vagamente. —De seguro sé cómo alegrarte ese temperamento de mierda que tienes, eres tan predecible viejo.

—Somos iguales… porque no hay mejor remedio para cualquier tipo de problema que una buena joda. —Ambos sonrieron y se dejaron llevar por la multitud avasalladora del Club, hacia el paraíso de los hombres despechados.

Pronto tendría tiempo para hablar unas cuántas cosas con Gabriella. Y ese momento, no sería agradable.

* * *

Los tacones sonaban en el frío y húmedo pavimento, hace un rato que se había despedido de John, y habían intercambiado los números telefónicos, verdaderamente este chico la había cautivado; había sido una excelente compañía para superar la noche y de esa manera, alejar los pensamientos que iban absurdamente dirigidos a aquel muchacho ex amigo de adolescencia. Sacó las llaves que Sharpay le había dado de emergencia y divisó su reloj de pulsera, las 4:37 de la mañana. De seguro estarían durmiendo o, si estaban con las baterías cargadas posiblemente ni siquiera estarían pensando en llegar todavía.

Suspiró al marcar el número 13 en el ascensor. Iba sola y de pronto, toda la noche se le vino a las espaldas. Cuando salió de aquel Club sintió que respiraba por primera vez durante ese día, el aire estaba limpio porque, de seguro, había estado lloviendo. John la había llevado a comer y habían entablado una sana conversación; luego caminaron por las calles poco pobladas de New York y al llegar al parque éste la había besado.

Un beso que solamente le hizo pensar, cómo sería si aquellos labios fueran los del que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo, y del cual, aunque odiaba reconocerlo, aún estaba enamorada.

Cuando salió del ascensor, comenzó a mover las llaves mientras avanzaba por el pasillo; los números le hacían ver que quedaban unos cuántos para llegar al departamento. Cuando sus pasos iban cesando despacio, notó una figura que estaba arrullada fuera de la puerta; y el corazón le volteó unas cien veces en el segundo que aconteció.

—¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó con una sincera seguridad, a pesar que no sabía de dónde provenía.

Él dejó de mantener su cabeza apoyada entre medio de sus piernas, y alzó la vista para encontrarse con la castaña de Gabriella. Una sonrisa de medio lado y sellada adornó sus facciones. Se puso de pie, a duras penas y se mantuvo en su lugar, sencillamente sonriendo. El aire de despreocupación exasperó a la morena, quién se aproximó y rápidamente lo desvió para así introducir la llave en la cerradura. Troy tomó su muñeca en el proceso.

—Suéltame, —indicó respirando severas veces. No sabiendo bien, si se trataba de la frustración o el hecho que estuviera tan cerca.

—Si prometes escucharme. —habló pausa y claramente, lo que le indicaba que no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Por lo que asintió con calma y él la dejó ir finalmente. Abrió la puerta con las manos temblando y lo dejó pasar; como acto seguido prendió la luz y revisó si es que estaba Sharpay durmiendo o comiendo helado, como era su costumbre luego de llegar de algún club.

—Ellos se quedaron. —comentó como si por un extraño motivo supiera lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Oh…

—La verdad es que no debes tener miedo de quedarte conmigo a solas, —aseguró a medida que tomaba asiento en el más grande de los sofás.

—Claro… ponte cómodo, —mutó más bien para sí misma, para después hacer rodar los ojos. —Mira Troy, pensé que hoy en nuestra pequeña reunión habíamos dejado todo claro…

—No todo, —interjectó.

—Pero sí lo más importante, —explicó Gabriella. Movió su cabeza y por enésima vez durante ese día, rió sin humor. —Si quieres quedarte, hazlo… yo no tengo ganas de escucharte, me voy a dor-

—Aún me amas.

Aquella frase provocó que la morena parara la acción que estaba realizando, cerró los ojos y se volteó lo suficiente como para que él divisara su rostro incauto. —¿Perdón?

—Tú sabes lo que dije, —respondió, cuando apoyaba sus manos para ponerse de pie.

—Sí, te escuché. Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo dijiste, porque es la más absoluta mentira… —intentó explicar como podía. Tenía miedo que luego de conocerse durante toda la vida, él supiera leer entre líneas.

—Lo veo, no puedes engañarme…

—Ésa era yo, antes de que hicieras mierda nuestra amistad. Ahora no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo Troy; además no sé qué te importa… porque en cualquier medida harás lo que se te dé la gana… como la última vez, cuando aplastaste y arruinaste todo lo que alguna vez pudimos tener.

—A mí no me engañas, piensas que volviendo a esta ciudad, utilizando otra ropa o poniendo un escudo yo no lograré ver que eres la misma Gabriella de siempre, pero déjame decirte. No soy ciego y te conozco hace más de 15 jodidos años. —se acercó tanto que ella sintió chocar su espalda contra la puerta de la habitación. —¿Y…?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Es cierto? —su aliento chocaba contra su mejilla. Acercó uno de sus dedos y movió sus cabellos que habían caído en sus ojos.

—¿Qué _te_ importa?

—Importa porque… —sus dedos acariciaron con firmeza desde la sien hasta la mandíbula de Gabriella, la que tan sólo pudo abrir su boca para cerrarla varias veces; sin poder articular palabra alguna. —Yo también lo hago… —susurró en contra de su oído. Para luego alejarse y en el proceso otorgar una sonrisa, que significó el gesto con el cual se despedía de allí. —Adiós Gabriella, ha sido un gusto que me escucharas.

Y con eso cerró la puerta del departamento.

La morena aún seguía con su espalda ligada a la pared de la habitación. Sus ojos abiertos y el aire atorado en su garganta; intentando descifrar qué demonios era lo que había sucedido entre ella y Troy.

* * *

**Pido disculpas, pero no creo que exista excusa, no ando con la musa inspiradora, cosa de la cual se dieron cuenta al leer el chap. Los capítulos de aquí en adelante son ****importantes****. Empiezan los cambios de fecha y los sucesos que marcan la historia de estos dos. Por lo que deben prestar atención. **

**Espero que todas anden bien, yo mañana (u hoy, ya no sé qué hora es) me voy de paseo, por lo que ni idea cuándo vuelvo =/, Pretendiendo la subiré a penas llegue, tienen que tenerme un poquito de paciencia con esa historia, porque en esa sí que no tengo inspiración, se fue a la China y está en huelga parece ¬¬.**

**Besos y un abrazo, ojalá sigan disfrutando las siempre deseosas vacaciones.**

**Van**


	5. That Night

**Octubre, 19. 2006**

**Departamento de Sharpay, Manhattan. New York.**

**05:34 hrs. **

**

* * *

  
**

El helado no sabía tan bien como recordaba, es más, a estas alturas comenzaba a percibirlo con asco. Pero no tenía más que hacer, y tampoco quería otorgarle a su mente más tiempo libre como para pensar tanto en lo acontecido en esta noche, como en los años que habían pasado en ausencia de esta ciudad.

Dejó la enorme cuchara a un lado y suspirando cerró el pote que contenía el cremoso contenido. Lo llevó hasta el refrigerador, y fue en eso que escuchó el sonido de la puerta, desvió la mirada para ver de quién se trataba; aunque sabía que este departamento era de Sharpay, no estaba en conocimiento si alguien más tenía las llaves de aquel lugar, no sólo había perdido tiempo con _él_, sino que con su mejor amiga también.

La cabellera rubia, algo alborotada, devolvió el aire de tranquilidad a sus segundos. Se prendió la luz y el rostro algo desconcertado, algo ebrio de Sharpay la hizo reír. —¿De qué te ríes huh? Creí que me moría al verte parada ahí… —comentó con dificultad. Oh sí. Estaba ebria.

—Perdón, es sólo que tu rostro me pareció divertido, eso es todo. —la rubia cerró la puerta y en un torpe intento, sacó los tacones que llevaba en sus pies. Se acercó hacia el mesón y dejó su pequeño bolso con lentejuelas; aproximándose al refrigerador sacó lo que restaba de helado. —Yo que tú Evans, no comería eso. Ya sabes como amaneces el día después cuando combinas sumas exuberantes de alcohol y Ben & Jerry's.

—Oh, fush —exclamó Sharpay. Tomó la cuchara y la sumergió en la cremosa mezcla. —Ahora, —indicó con la boca media llena. —¿Me dirás qué fue lo que sucedió entre Troy y tú, que tuviste que venirte con _otro_ chico a casa?

—Ese _otro_ chico se llama John y la verdad es que no sucedió absolutamente nada entre Bolton y yo. —movió los hombros con imprecisión, alzándose del pequeño asiento. —Creo que me iré a dormir.

—Ni-lo-pienses. —su mejor amiga la detuvo de uno de sus delgados brazos. —Puedo tener un poco más de sustancias ilícitas en mi organismo, pero eso no quita mi ansiedad de saber qué es exactamente lo que está pasando.

La morena suspiró e hizo rodar sus ojos. —¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Bueno, —inició algo ligera la conversación, dada a la inmediata aceptación de su amiga para compartirlo. —Para comenzar, sólo para comenzar, me gustaría saber qué es lo que sucede _realmente_ entre ustedes dos, digo… ¿Te diste cuenta cómo te miraba? Y en tal caso, cómo tú lo mirabas. —estatificó muy segura de lo que hablaba.

El aire se atoró en sus pulmones y su respiración se volvió frenética. Es decir, ella sabía lo que Troy lograba causarle durante gran parte del tiempo, lo que más le aterrorizaba era que otras personas lograran darse cuenta tan fácilmente de lo que le sucedía, porque entonces eso querría decir que… él también lo haría.

—Yo… yo —balbuceó incoherentemente, desvió la mirada y se puso de pie. —Yo no sé de qué me estás hablando Sharpay.

—Oh, boo hoo _Gabi_, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, no es como que tengamos que ser adivinos o grandes magos para enterarnos de lo que sienten ustedes dos, es más… —se puso de pie a duras penas. —me atrevería a decir que desde siempre lo hemos sabido, excepto ustedes, claro.

De pronto todo le cayó como si se tratara de un derrumbamiento de edificio. Se percató de que aún no lograba superarlo, que aún Troy Bolton era causa y efecto de todos sus actos y, estúpidamente, de sus emociones. Era diferente, cuando alguien fuera de su conciencia le hacía realizar ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y qué hay con que así fuera Shar?

La rubia se confundió ante las palabras. —¿Cómo que _"y si así fuera"_ huh?

—Está bien, a Troy lo quiero eso es un hecho, _quizás_ él me quiera y también sería un hecho, pero a lo que voy es que… ¿Qué queda por hacer?

El impacto no podía con Sharpay Evans. —Déjame decirte sólo dos cosas, pero que son muy importantes. Para comenzar, él te quiere; es un hecho no un quizás y segundo, queda **todo** por hacer. —indicó con un tono sobre-dramático, el que acompañó levantando los brazos.

La morena volvió su cabeza severas veces. —En eso te equivocas, porque aunque exista algún tipo de sentimientos entre nosotros, la relación está rota y no sé cuánto tiempo llevará reconstituirla. —explicó con una tristeza indefinida en su voz. —Bien sabes, que no será fácil para mí sobrellevarlo.

Sharpay asintió dos veces y luego se llevó una gran cucharada de helado a la boca, con ésta llena indicó. —Ahora que lo dices de esa forma, —movió sus pequeños hombros con nostalgia. —Lo siento, siento haberte recordado aquello.

—No, está bien. Sabía desde el principio, que cuando llegara de nuevo tendría estos pensamientos rondando mi mente todo el tiempo… es parte del proceso, hay que enfrentar el problema.

—Así es mi amiga, —compartió con una semi sonrisa. —¿Y cómo es que enfrentarás el problema?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea. —contestó con una mueca de confusión en su rostro, por lo que Sharpay, siendo la gran amiga que era se limitó a ofrecerle el helado y cuchara, las cuáles Gabriella aceptó de inmediato.

* * *

**Junio, 24. 2004**

**The Mansfield Hotel. New York City**

**22:35 hrs. **

—Bueno, bueno… al parecer la pequeña microbio se ha convertido en una mujer y ha salido de la penosa escuela. —indicó Peyton.

La morena hizo rodar sus ojos y una sonrisa satisfactoria se mostró en sus facciones. Esta era su graduación y ni siquiera la novia de Troy o el hecho de que su madre hubiera viajado a último minuto a Europa con su nuevo amante iban a estropear este momento.

—Hola Peyton, gracias por venir. —un intento de amabilidad rondando en sus acciones, incluso luego de haber escuchado su "cariñoso saludo"—¿Estás pasando un buen rato?

—No entiendo por qué Troy recurre tanto a pasar tiempo contigo, eres tan… juvenil.

—Si bien recuerdo, él tiene dos años más que yo, y tú sólo uno. ¿En dónde te dejaría a ti entonces tu estamento?

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron con una ráfaga de ira, y cruzando sus brazos explicó. —Disfruta esta noche junto a Troy, porque será la última.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —el shock era imposible en el rostro delgado y hermoso de Gabriella.

—¿Por qué crees que está bebiendo esta noche? —la morena por primera vez durante toda la fiesta se percató que al menos cinco vasos vacíos se encontraban esparcidos en la mesa, alrededor de él. Observó cómo solicitaba otro whiskey con coca-cola al bartender. Luego su mirada se volvió a los ojos penetrantes y verdes de la que fuera su novia. —¿No lo sabías? Le pedí que eligiera… tú o yo. —una mueca traviesa le hizo entender a Gaby muchas cosas que no tenía, siquiera, la intención de imaginar. Tragó sonoramente y su boca se volvió de pronto muy seca, su estómago revolviéndose mientras dejaba trazar lo que dejaría salir de sus labios a continuación.

—Y te eligió a ti.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo, —afirmó. —Yo soy la que él ama, ¿Por qué hubiera elegido a una pequeña niña que llora durante las noches porque su padre murió y porque tiene una madre que es una perra?

—Cállate. —su tono era bajo, pero con seguridad.

—Oí que es tu culpa que él haya muerto, ¿No es así? —una sonrisa triunfante fue lo que sacó de todos los cabales a la castaña. Ésta se aproximó a Peyton y dejó que su mano marcara un sello rojo en una de sus mejillas.

—Tú no sabes nada, así que ten la decencia de callarte. —Gabriella no sabía que toda la atención de las personas se había volcado hacia ellas y su "apasionante conversación". Entre ellos estaba Troy, el que algo enfurecido se puso de pie, Peyton al ver esto, dejó que el llanto por el dolor del golpe hablara y se aproximó hasta darle un abrazo. Él con cuidado la dejó en un asiento y finalmente su mirada y su cuerpo se volvieron a su _mejor_ amiga.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces? —demandó mientras se acercaba y tomaba fuertemente por los brazos a Gabriella. Sus dedos marcando con firmeza. —¿Qué mierda estás pensando? —preguntó nuevamente, no dejando que la ira se esfumara de sus ojos.

—Troy, me estás lastimando, —se quejó Gabriella, intentando zafarse del agarre extremamente fuerte del muchacho.

—¡Contéstame! —indicó severamente otra vez, moviéndola de vez en cuando. —¿Por qué la golpeaste? —la ira iba creciendo a medida pasaba el tiempo. Más la frustración de que ella ni siquiera se atreviera a contestarle.

—Ella lo pidió, porque aseguró que yo había tenido la culpa de la muerte de mi padre, y tú sabes que no es ciert-

—Quizás sí la tienes, —estatificó cruelmente. Esto no estaba pasando, se dijo en su fuero interno. Esto no está pasando…

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar inconscientemente, y aunque no tenía ganas de llorar frente a todos, las lágrimas se galopaban en sus ojos.

—¡¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda Troy?! —gritó las palabras que ahora resonaban en el salón que estaba en sumo silencio. Al percatarse de la escena tanto Chad, como Sharpay se aproximaron hacia donde estaba la pelea, de manera que pudieran prevenir cualquier tipo de ofensas mayores entre ellos dos. Gabriella al realizarse que éste no la soltaría subió una de sus rodillas y la impactó con fuerza, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño, en la parte superior del abdomen.

—¡Tú, qué crees que haces idiota! —la empujó hacia donde estaba la mesa, y Gabriella que se sostenía en un par de tacones dorados, se tropezó y cayó con fuerza donde estaban los vasos y ciertas bandejas. Gimió de dolor al sentir cómo el vidrio roto hacía contacto con su piel. —Veo que hice bien en elegir a Peyton después de todo. Y pensar que me sentía culpable de aquello. —susurró más bien para sí mismo. —Eres igual que tu madre, sólo mira cómo te vistes. —dijo mientras señalaba el vestido strapless de color negro que abrazaba su diminuta figura como si se tratara de un guante. —¿Por qué no te ahorras el camino y comienzas desde ya a hacer lo que siempre has querido hacer con todos los hombres de esta fiesta huh? Sal de mi vida, de la de Peyton y de todos mis amigos. —finalizó con un tono dolorido, frustrado y lleno de ira.

Gabriella no dijo nada ante su discurso. En cambio, se sentó en el suelo sintiendo cómo una parte de ella moría en el proceso. Su complexión dorada ahora se veía empalecida, su rostro tenso y con una severa máscara para no presentar el dolor que experimentaba.

Si ella no se movía, si no respiraba. Quizás el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo no se expandiría como lo estaba haciendo. En ese momento, a pesar de la gran cantidad de personas en esa fiesta, se sentía completamente sola, junto al dolor.

Sharpay se aproximó hacia donde estaba Gabriella, en el proceso pasando a llevar a Troy que seguía de pie, cercano a ella. Su boca se abrió ante la imagen de Gabriella sobre los pedazos afilados de vidrio.

—Chad, necesito mi auto y lo necesito ahora.

Éste se movió rápidamente con llaves en mano hacia el estacionamiento, de manera que él lo acercaría para que ellas no se movieran. La rubia sujetaba una toalla en la parte inferior del brazo de su amiga, intentando que la sangre no saliera tan rápido como lo estaba haciendo. —Mierda, —mutó silenciosamente, mientras no lograba controlar la situación.

Gabriella observó desinteresadamente cómo su brazo estaba literalmente abierto de codo a muñeca. Sin embargo, el ver todo el vidrio recorriendo sus dedos hasta llegar al vestido, el cual había pasado horas buscando y sobre el rosado de Sharpay, la hizo soltar un sollozo que aparecía filtrado con un gemido de dolor.

Troy movió su cabeza, era como si toda la escena que se mostraba ahora le hubiese hecho recuperar su conciencia y control sobre sus actos, o como si de pronto toda la borrachera se hubiera ido por la ventana. De pronto se percató de lo que había hecho.

Su mejor amiga, con la que había pasado tantas etapas de su vida. Ahora estaba en el suelo, humillada y dolorida.

Él la había hecho sangrar.

Troy la había visto al paso de los años, experimentar todo tipo de emociones, llorando, riendo, apasionada, frustrada, sin embargo nunca la había visto de esta forma; porque a pesar de que las lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas, estaba totalmente indiferente. _Completamente._

De pronto el miedo y la sobriedad se apoderaron de él, se agachó para ver de cerca el daño que había causado, esperando ahora, que no fuera demasiado tarde.

—_Brie_, linda, déjame ayudarte. —cuando se acercó para tocarla, como si se tratara de una persona con problemas mentales comenzó a gritar, con el rostro escondido en el pecho de Sharpay.

La rubia lanzó una mirada llena de ira al muchacho y comentó severamente. —Aléjate Bolton.

—Brie, por favor.

—Es Gabriella. —la morena le informó, mirando directamente a sus orbes azules. —Y para ti, estoy muerta. —finalizó cuando Chad había vuelto con el auto. Sharpay la tomó del brazo que no estaba herido y comenzó a hacerla andar, porque sola… sola ni siquiera podía estar de pie.

* * *

Gabriella se despertó nuevamente con sudor en su frente y de golpe, mientras alzaba mitad de su cuerpo en la cama que ahora estaba completamente en desorden. Su respiración agitada y su pulso fuerte en el pecho y en sus oídos. Nuevamente había tenido la –siempre reiterativa- pesadilla.

No lograba _no_ pensar en aquella noche, era como que si aunque quisieran borrarle la memoria, aún la tendría tatuada en su cabeza. Siempre comenzando en el mismo instante y terminando con aquella frase, que aunque durante un tiempo le parecía muy-dramática. Era la total y absoluta verdad en ese instante.

Ahora recordaba los sucesos posteriores, los puntos en su brazo, el dolor, su escapada de la ciudad y la conversación entre ella y Sharpay al día siguiente, en que le decía constantemente que Troy no había parado de gritar, llorar y romper cosas durante toda la madrugada. Aunque aquello le rompía el poco corazón que le quedaba, bien sabía que todo lo restante que ya no estaba dentro de ella, él lo había destruido.

Ahora con dos años encima, con su regreso, y los sentimientos hacia Troy en sus hombros, aún se encontraba extremamente desorientada. No sabía qué hacer con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo y lo peor era que bien sabía, que tenía que enfrentar todo pronto, o sino se vería en la necesidad de nuevamente irse de la ciudad si no conseguía hacerse cargo de lo que le pasaba.

Porque seguir aquí, con toda la frustración y el dolor saliendo _cada-vez-que-lo-veía_. No era saludable.

Suspiró y lanzó una mirada hacia el reloj de números digitales. Gimió frustradamente.

Mediodía.

Movió las sábanas y sintió pánico al tener que levantarse, porque cada vez que soñaba con esa noche. Todo el día comenzaba y andaba mal en general. Sin embargo se dijo que aquello ya había pasado, que no tenía que preocuparse.

Fue al baño y lavó sus dientes, para luego sumergirse en una reconfortante ducha. Salió a los minutos después con una toalla blanca alrededor de su cuerpo. Buscó en sus gavetas por el top de color azul cielo que había traído en su maleta el día anterior. No tenía ganas de preocuparse por lo que vestía hoy. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de nada. Puso su ropa interior favorita y unos jeans bajos y ajustados. Al no encontrar la remera salió de la habitación con su toalla secando el cabello mojado por el baño.

—Hey Sharpay, sabes dónde esta ese top que te mostré ayer, es-

Voces quedaron en silencio y tres rostros se volvieron a ella. Uno impactado, otro lleno de disculpa y otro… ligeramente falto de emoción.

—Lo siento _Gabi_, pensé que estabas durmiendo, —se disculpó Sharpay mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras se ponía de pie para darle un gesto reasegurador. —Sé que no te agrada, y créeme que a mí tampoco, pero no puedo cerrarle la puerta a una de mis mejores amigos. —susurró en uno de los oídos de su mejor amiga, la que asintió dificultosamente.

Si pensaba que el día iría mejor que otros, estaba equivocada, porque aquí estaba con el muchacho que una vez fuera su mejor amigo y del cual, seguía enamorada y ella.

La culpable de que ya no fueran mejores amigos. Con la toalla que estaba secando su cabello, se tapó el torso que estaba un poco más desnudo que de costumbre y sintió como todo volvía al suelo cuando escuchó la voz de Peyton.

—Wow, no sabía que estabas de vuelta _Gabriellita_.

No dejes que te afecte, _no dejes que te afecte_.

Troy seguía observándola algo fascinado, algo furioso. No sabía qué estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento.

—Pero creo que es una buena idea, ¿Sabes? —indicó quisquillosamente. —Aunque tendremos que mandar a hacer una nueva invitación. —comentó, mirando hacia donde se encontraba su –todavía- novio.

La mirada de éste seguía en las orbes color chocolate de Gabriella. Ni siquiera asintió, ni siquiera negó. Estaba _indiferente_.

Gruñó frustradamente y cuando comenzaba a predicar algo, Sharpay interrumpió. —¿Pueden esperarme un segundo? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la pareja, luego hacia su amiga. —Vamos Gabi, yo te ayudo con la búsqueda del top.

Gracias a Dios, Sharpay había aprendido a ser sutil y saber cuándo involucrarse, porque si lo pensaba bien, la morena no podía seguir en esa misma habitación. Una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento le ofreció a la rubia.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, ésta no pudo evitar preguntar. —¿Siguen como pareja?

Su acompañante asintió en silencio. —Perdón por no decírtelo antes, pero no lo creía importante, hasta ayer claro, cuando me dijiste que aún te pasaban cosas con él.

—No te preocupes Shar. No es gran cosa.

Ni ella se creía la verdad en sus palabras. —Tienes que sentarte. —indicó Sharpay a Gabriella. —Porque esto no es lindo, y hasta yo me impresioné con el asunto.

—Me asustas, me asustas de verdad. —su voz se quebró tres veces en el proceso.

—Mira, prefiero decírtelo yo, a que lo hubieras escuchado de boca de esa arpía, soberana sanguijuela que está sentada en nuestra sala. —respiró profundamente y luego añadió. —Se quieren casar Gabi, la verdad es que han estado comprometidos hace bastante y lo peor de todo es que la elección de padrino era hecha por Peyton, pero la de madrina es por Troy… —mordió su labio y prosiguió. —Me pidió que fuera la madrina de su matrimonio.

Un suspiro ahogado se dejó escapar del pecho de Gabriella. Y si pensaba que Troy no era capaz de hacerle más daño que el de aquella noche, estaba equivocada.

* * *

**Perdón, perdón, yo sé que no subí, más no era mi intención (8) Hola chicas, la espera fue larga, I know, I know. Pero acá está uno de los chaps más importantes, porque es donde se sabe el "pequeño problemita" que tuvieron Troy y Gab. Espero que no se dejen impresionar ni por el vocabulario que utilizan ni nada de eso, pero como dije hace algún tiempo esta historia es algo diferente, mucho más potente, con un Troy inseguro, malvado, hiriente y MUY HOT. Ejem* Perdón* pero si no quieren seguir leyendo los capítulos que vienen que son mucho más explícitos y a ratos intensos tienen toda la libertad.**

**La verdad es que me gustaría que dejaran un review, para hacerme saber si les gusta la historia, si quieren que ponga algo, alguna sugerencia. Bien saben que hay que hacerle caso al pueblo, que en este caso son ustedes las lectoras xD así que, si quieren leer algo en especial en esta historia. Avísenme.**

**Cariños.**


End file.
